Ishidagiri fic
by Kiwi the Lemon
Summary: A short but fluffy Ishida X Kirigiri fic.


"You make me sick, you know that?" Kyouko Kirigiri sighed, shuffling away from the strange white haired boy sitting on the bed

"Don't you mean how much you love me makes you sick?" Ishida replied with a cold laugh as he rolled around childishly, gripping a plump pillow in his arms.

Kirigiri scowled at him but her cruel expression soon faded into a soft smile as she turned her head to the T.V. ahead of her, which was playing CSI, a show Kirigiri enjoyed thoroughly, even if it was just to criticise the methods of investigation in her mind. This night however Ishida was in her room, as he had been staying at her house for a while because they had become partners in investigation. This was much to Kirigiri's dismay of course, but it couldn't be helped…

"Ay, Kyo-kun?" Ishida had come up with a surprising assortment of nicknames for Kirigiri, and used them often, much to his own delight.

Kirigiri did not answer but fixed her gaze towards him in an emotionless state.

"Well, how come nobody's been stabbed in this show yet?" The red eyed boy seemed genuinely inquisitive and hugged his pillow tightly to his chest.

It was almost cute, in a psychopathic weirdo kind of way.

Kirigiri sighed and looked forward sheepishly. "Because it hasn't gotten to that part yet, Ishida-kun." She replied simply, placing a single finger to her lips, as if telling him rather politely to shut his face or face the consequences.

Ishida began to roll around her, as if bored by the prospect of no stabbing being present, occasionally growling angrily as he tried to do handstands, failing horribly, making stabbing motions towards the ceiling, and arranging himself so he was sitting upside-down against the wall. He did all this with a fiercely serious expression, as if he was thinking deeply about something of the utmost importance.

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle*

Kirigiri suddenly felt warm, or rather hot, as if someone had moved a radiator next to her and turned the heat up to full blast.

The cause of this not entirely unpleasant feeling was the smiling white haired boy inching closer to her, almost suspiciously.

Upon being noticed, Ishida blushed a little and looked away, clearing his throat and rubbing his face into the pillow he still held.

"Ya know… Kiri-Kun…" Yet another nickname

"Uh huh"

"I…I kinda…think you're cute."

A silence arose between them, filling the air like some kind of poisonous substance seeping into their lungs.

Ishida once again growled a little, as if annoyed at himself for even uttering those words, despite rehearsing something much more smooth in front of the mirror every morning, he couldn't say anything clever when it came to the moment.

Kirigiri seemed slightly flustered but tried not to give him much of a response.

Ishida smirked a little. He looked at the T.V. and smiled, showing his vicious spiky teeth as it depicted a fairly adequate death scene.

Ishida laughed loudly and shouted "YESSS!" , raising his fist to the ceiling, his flames growing blue and raging, licking at Kirigiri's face playfully and almost burning her.

Kirigiri jumped back in surprise, which was weirdly out of character for her, usually taking up a reserved composition.

"Stop it, you're too hot!" She protested, before realizing her mistake in wording, and staring into the distance, her cheeks red. She swallowed hard.

Ishida's large eyebrows sunk down and his face turned bright red, his flames dying down a little, despite his pounding heart.

Ishida tried to laugh as he usually would if such remarks were made, replying with a crude answer, something clever, but this time all he could utter was:

"Ahaha… You know it, bro!" He exclaimed, looking back towards the T.V.

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle*

Ishida looked to his left with an awkward smile and large glowing pupils.

Kirigiri shuffled a little closer to him, not caring to make eye contact so as not to embarrass herself any further.

Ishida felt a shiver up his spine as Kirigiri placed her cold hands on his.

She endured Ishida's raging flames and leaned forward.

Ishida clamped his eyes shut and hoped he would not feel her icy hands slap him across the face…Kirigiri could actually be pretty scary when she was mad… like when she found out he killed like 3 people that one time…

But instead…

He felt the soft sensation of her kiss on his cheek.

His flames burst out of control as he became a deep crimson colour, but this time, he heard no complaint.


End file.
